Crystals of the Far Side Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow, Piper and the others must stop Cyclonis from using the Crystal of the Far Side which is unstable and with their new friend Katherine (Voiced by: Anna Cummer) they must learn more about their Binding Power. PiperxAerrow


Crystals of the Far Side Starring Piper and Aerrow

Set 9 weeks after Cyclonia Rising Part 2

It was nine weeks after the fall of Cyclonia and now Cyclonis was on the Far Side looking for a very powerful crystal.

Cyclonis: Good thing I kept these Talons and Nightcrawlers here to look for very powerful crystals since there is nothing I can't bind to my will and with this crystal I will destroy those annoying Storm Hawks! (Cackles)

Talon 1: What is so important about this crystal?

Cyclonis: Why it has the power to have control of both the Far Side and the normal side of Atmos! And don't ask questions like that again! Understood?!

Talon 1: (splutters) Y-Y-Yes Master.

Nightcrawler Commander: Master a cave and it is glowing.

Soon Cyclonis and the Cyclonians entered the cave.

Cyclonis: Impressive it is the crystal I need. Atmos is as good as mine! (cackles)

Meanwhile….

The Condor was flying around the Far Side and Aerrow was feeling worried about something.

Piper: Aerrow you ok?

Aerrow: Yeah why'd you ask?

Piper: You have been avoiding me for 9 days.

Aerrow: Well I…..I (gulp) am worried that the Binding will destroy us! (coughs)

Piper: Aerrow the Binding won't be misused like Cyclonis did and you look ill.

Aerrow: (coughs) Something is making me have a cough nothing major my dear friend.

Piper: (giggles) That's a first.

Aerrow: Of what?

Piper: You calling me your dear friend you never call me that.

Aerrow: Well Piper nine weeks ago I almost lost you and I'm scared of what my life would be without you that is if you don't mind me thinking that way.

Piper: No I don't mind and I see what you mean you were right I was ill you were right to warn me about not using the Binding but I had too use it.

Aerrow: (sighs) I know now you did.

Finn: You two get a room.

Piper: Finn shut up me and Aerrow were having a friendship chat and you are suppose to keep your eyes on the sky!

Finn: Ha says you!

Aerrow: Finn give it a rest Piper is right Cyclonis is up to something but the question is what is she up too!

Finn: (mocks) Piper is the captain's pet!

Piper: (yells) I AM NOT THE CAPTAIN'S PET!

Aerrow: (yells) FINN! To your quarters and stay there until you have learnt to respect your teammates is that understood.

Finn: (whimpers) Yes sir.

(Radarr does monkey sound)

Piper: Finn was winding me and Aerrow up so Aerrow sent him to his room.

And she was about to leave when Aerrow called.

Aerrow: Piper wait! You aren't the captain's pet one of his best friends truly but never the captain's pet.

Piper smiled knowing Aerrow was still her friend.

Junko: Storm Hawks the Cyclonians are on the East Side of Atmos or is it west?

Stork: East. And still we are doomed.

Aerrow: (yells) Stork stop saying that we are not doomed not while there is still hope! (coughs badly)

Piper: Aerrow! You ok? You sound more ill than I was I'll get you some cough pills might make you better.

Aerrow: Thanks I need it before we go to battle! We need all hands on deck and that includes Finn but me and you Piper are leading the charge!

Piper: Got it!

Meanwhile the Cyclonians had got the cave loaded with exploding crystals.

Commander Blade: Ready to destroy the cave and get your new weapon Master.

Cyclonis: Good now Commander Blade!

Then the cave exploded and Cyclonis got the biggest and most powerful crystal of the Far Side for her attack on both sides of Atmos!

Commander Blade: Master the Storm Hawks are on to us. What should we do?

Cyclonis: Let them come to us!

Soon the Storm Hawks arrived on a Terra.

Aerrow: Careful everyone we don't know what the Far Side think of our side of Atmos.

Piper: Very good point Aerrow.

Then a girl Piper and Aerrow's age came to them.

Girl/Katherine: Hi sirs and miss I am Katherine I'm a waitress we people of this Terra have been hiding from some evil witch by the name of Cyclone.

Aerrow: If you mean Cyclonis we are here to arrest her and take us to our side of the Atmos for trail.

Piper: Aerrow speaks the truth. He is Aerrow, I am Piper, this is Junko, this is Finn, this Stork and this is our Sky Monkey Radarr and we are a team called the Storm Hawks.

Katherine: Come in to this building we must learn more of this Cyclonis.

In the building which was a café.

Katherine: So you guys and girl are the Storm Hawks that Cyclonis wants to destroy?

Aerrow: Pretty much yeah.

Piper: But we hope to stop her before she can destroy us or your people.

Katherine: I see.

Then the sky turned from green to purple.

Cyclonis: People of the Far Side unless you want your Terras spared hand to me the Storm Hawks you have until sundown!

Junko: Always sundown. I don't know why always sundown.

Vance: Katherine we have criminals here Cyclonis has the most powerful crystal on this side of Atmos and she wants to use it on us!

Stork: See we're doomed.

Finn: For once I agree.

Aerrow: You two stop being wimps we need to know more about this crystal.

Katherine: Good thing I have this book Mum gave me. It says the biggest crystal of the Far Side is dangerous and unstable.

Piper: Just like Cyclonis.

(Radarr screeches a monkey sound in agreement)

Aerrow: Katherine I suggest you get your people to safety Cyclonis is an evil witch and not to be underestimated.

Piper: Yes she almost killed me and Aerrow 9 weeks ago but killed her loyal henchmen Dark Ace.

Vance: You're lying.

Katherine: Vance shut up the wise woman will tell us.

Wise Woman: The Storm Hawks Aerrow and Piper tell the truth.

And shows them a flashback in Aerrow's eyes.

Flashback

Cyclonis: Your friends have failed my Terra's still flying and you two are about to crash and burn! Inferno's Blaze!

And blasted Dark ace with power!

(Dark Ace cackles)

Piper: (begins to slip) Argh!

Aerrow: (cries) PIPER!

Piper: (weakly) Lightning Strike! Argh! Lightning Strike!

Cyclonis: (cackles) You lasted longer than I suspected Piper I'll be missing our little get togethers! Finish them!

Dark Ace: That will be my pleasure!

Piper: (weakly) Aerrow….I'm so sorry.

Aerrow: (cries) PIPER!

And he grabs her wrist!

Aerrow: If we gotta go down at least we're going down together.

Then he smiled and Piper returned the smile then they both began to glow blue!

Dark Ace: Goodbye Storm Hawks! (cackles) Huh?

Then he sees Aerrow and Piper flying and holding hands.

Piper: Lightning Strike!

Aerrow: YAH!

And he blasted Dark Ace!

Dark Ace: ARGH!

Aerrow: What just happened?

Piper: I have no idea.

Dark Ace: I thought you said this was over!

Cyclonis: That wasn't suppose to happen! Only Prefect Attunment can let the Binding flow both ways!

Piper: Guess you're not the Master of Everything Cyclonis!

Cyclonis: (growls) Titan's Might!

Soon Aerrow and Dark Ace began duelling with Aerrow winning!

Aerrow: Had enough!?

Dark Ace: (growls) DO SOMETHING YOU ARROUGHT WITCH!

Then Cyclonis sees the Far Side Crystal!

Cyclonis: (yells) THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T BIND TO MY WILL!

And she used Far Side Tech to make it go into Dark ace who tries to attack Aerrow but Aerrow kicks him!

Dark Ace: More! (yells) More!

Then Cyclonis absorbed more Far Side tech and made it go into Dark Ace!

Dark Ace: (yells) MORE! MORE! ARGH!

Piper: (cries) CYCLONIS STOP!

But Cyclonis didn't listen!

Dark Ace: (turns into crystal) ARGH!

Then he exploded.

Aerrow: I can't believe it. He's gone.

Present

Katherine: That must have been a lot for you two that day.

Aerrow and Piper: It was.

Vance: All rubbish I say we can't trust these kids!

Wise Woman: Silence Grandson it is true and you thinking Cyclonis will win is a lie but you Storm Hawks must be careful this crystal can make the most powerful ill.

Piper: Something has made Aerrow ill.

Katherine: Must have been the crystal and that vision shows you and Aerrow are the strongest in the team.

Piper: (shocked) Does that mean-? Oh no I gave some of the illness of the Binding to Aerrow!

Finn: (laughs) Piper is so silly that's why I should be the No.2 guy!

Aerrow: (coughs) Shut up Finn! Piper I know you didn't mean or know about doing it besides like I said months ago I trust you.

Piper: (pants) Thanks Aerrow and I trust you.

Mayor: We better find an antidote for this boy.

Aerrow: Thanks Mr Mayor but me and Piper already have one but we can't use it unless needed.

Mayor: You two use the Binding it is dangerous it can kill both people who have it.

Junko: (gasps) My god!

Mayor: I'm sorry.

Vance: We should not be they deserve it for bringing Cyclonis to our side of the Atmos!

Katherine: Shut up brother! Besides the Storm Hawks are our only chance of surviving Cyclonis and her goons!

Piper: Thanks Katherine.

Then the giant crystal showed up with Cyclonis flying above it destroying a lot of things in sight namely Terras and some people!

Cyclonis: (cackles) You made your choice now die!

Aerrow: (coughs) Cyclonis that crystal is beyond your control!

Cyclonis: Rubbish everything isn't beyond my control!

Aerrow: (to himself) You sound like the main bad guy from one of my favourite cartoons. (coughs)

Piper: Aerrow I know what you mean Cyclonis if your Grandmother could see you I doubt she would be happy with what you have done to her former Empire!

Cyclonis: (yells) DON'T SPEAK OF MY GRANDMOTHER!

Piper: Why am I right your Grandmother wanted nothing to do with the Far Side as I read in the books about her!

Cyclonis: Says you!

Talon 2: Fire!

Nightcrawler Commander: Commander Blade says so.

Commander Blade: Well I say fire!

So the Talons and the Nightcrawlers fired at the Terra!

Junko: Oh no.

Stork: We are doomed.

Aerrow: Stork shut up and help I am in no mood for games.

Piper: Calm down Aerrow!

Then Cyclonis blasted Aerrow and Piper out of the sky making them crash into a pond but Piper and Aerrow managed to stay awake.

Aerrow: Now Piper?

Piper: Yeah. (sighs) If we gotta go down at least we're going down together.

Then the two glowed an even brighter blue than last time which surprised Cyclonis!

Cyclonis: What the hell?!

Piper and Aerrow: Lightning Strike!

And they blasted half of the crystal!

Cyclonis: NO! MY CRYSTAL!

Aerrow: Not your crystal!

Piper: The Far Side's Crystal!

Cyclonis: Both sides of Atmos are mine so that makes all crystals are mine better not forget that Storm Hawks!

Aerrow and Piper: Again! Lightning Strike!

And destroyed all of the crystal making it fly into the Stratosphere!

Cyclonis: NO MY MOST INGENIUS PLAN IS DESTROYED!

Then Aerrow and Piper chopped Cyclonis' staff in half making it land into two different places of the Far Side!

Cyclonis: NO!

Aerrow and Piper: Yes!

Then Finn and Junko cuff Cyclonis and the rest of the Cyclonians.

Katherine: Well done Storm Hawks I hope we meet again!

Aerrow and Piper: Me too.

Soon they returned to the Normal Side of Atmos where loads of people cheered for them as Cyclonis was locked up!

Finn: I was wrong about you Piper and I'm sorry.

Aerrow: I'm glad to see you finally respect Piper Finn the Storm Hawks wouldn't be the same without Piper.

Piper: You are so sweet Aerrow.

Starling: Very well done Storm Hawks my friends.

Aerrow and Piper: Thanks.

Later…

Piper: I am glad we saved both sides of the Atmos Aerrow and I am glad you made me stay in the team when I felt underappreciated.

Aerrow: Like you said we wouldn't last one day with you.

Then the two kissed.

Aerrow: Pi I have had these feelings for you.

Piper: I know since the day you insisted we'd die together and I feel the same long before even the Stratosphere incident.

And the two kissed deeply.

Piper: (smiles) I love you.

Aerrow: (smiles) I know. And I love you too.

And the two hugged closely watching the stars over the Atmos.

Iris Out


End file.
